


10 extra ways to say I love you (A guide by demon assholes)

by Platinum_Platypus



Series: Domestic Dante and Nero [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, They’re still rlly gay, V Is His Own Person, no I won’t stop shipping this, not related AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: Love is truly an interesting and weird thing. As evident by these two assholes.





	10 extra ways to say I love you (A guide by demon assholes)

1\. “For the last time, I’m not calling you ‘Demon slayer and professional Nero layer’.”

“Not even a slight chance-?”

“Hell no.”

<3

2\. “NeroooOOOOOOO!”

“What do you want you overgrown manchild?”

“Did you know V has a crush on you?”

“......”

“Why are you smirking- this isn’t funny! I can’t believe you’re laughing at my expense! Worst husband ever!”

<3

3\. “Hey, spell me.”

“Sure? M-E.”

“You forgot the D.”

“There’s no D in me.”

“Not yet-“

“Finish that joke and I will castrate you.”

<3

4\. “1 in every 3 guys is gay.”

“Okay? We’re married so-“

“Good, because you’re really cute and I’m glad you’re the gay one.”

“What the hell?”

<3

5\. “I am so high on medicine right now, you won’t even BELIEVE IT.”

“Dante, bud, I’m right here, no need to yell.”

“Heyyy, pretty face, I’ve got a secretttttt.”

“And that is?”

“I love youuu and you’re really cute.”

“We’ve been married for, like, ever. But I love you too.”

“HELL YEAH!”

<3

6\. “I cannot believe you’re crying!”

“You always joke with divorce, I’m worried you’re serious!”

“Dante, I fucking love you and your dumbass emotions, so you’re fucking stuck with- WHY ARE YOU STILL CRYING?!”

“YOU’RE SO SWEET I LOVE YOU!”

<3

7\. “Still married?”

“Yes, still married.”

“Fuck yeah we are.”

<3

8\. “Vergil, it’s a bit late to want to be my best man. It’s been YEARS since I married Nero, so don’t come groveling-“

“Dante, why are you talking to your reflection?”

“No reason, shut up.”

<3

9\. “I’m so annoying. Maybe Nico was right, maybe you are too good for me.”

“If I still stuck around even after you left with Vergil and called me dead weight, then that means I don’t fucking care and you’re mine forever.”

“Okay, that’s really hot.”

<3

10\. “Want to go on a real honeymoon?”

“Away from demons?”

“Away from demons.”

“No bets and losing money?”

“I’ll try.”

“No cowboy boots?”

“Then no combat boots for you.”

“Fine, cowboy boots can stay.”

“Love ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe I’ve been dead af my apologies. I was busy playing DMCV and crying bc Dante yeeted away aGAIN dammit Dante u fucker.


End file.
